


Teaching a Samurai to Heal

by Wordybirbs



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: A Healer's Touch quest spoilers, F/M, Ghost of Tsushima Spoilers, Ghost of Tushima, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordybirbs/pseuds/Wordybirbs
Summary: Yuna/Jin Sakai: After the events of A Healer’s Touch, Jin realizes that having basic healing knowledge could mean the difference between life and death for his people. Knowing he’ll meet with Yuna soon, he resolves to ask her to teach him what she knows.
Relationships: Yuna/Jin Sakai
Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853326
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Teaching a Samurai to Heal

Jin can’t stop thinking about the healer. He believed his own words meant to reassure Hanaoka about not being able to save everyone at the time, but now…

What if _he_ had any healing knowledge, could he have stayed behind to tend to the poisoned youth while Hanaoka went on to the more serious crisis at the survivor camp?

He heaved a sigh, watching his horse flick an ear back at him. 

“Apologies, Sora...” and then “...I’m lucky to have such an attentive friend.” when Sora proceeded to step towards a bundle of bamboo at the tree line. 

After adding the bamboo to his pack Jin’s thoughts predictably swung back to healing, like a dog with a prized bone. He was heading North towards Komatsu Forge, hoping Taka would be able to take a look at his tanto. The extra use has been hard on it’s edge. 

“Enough.” He says out loud to shake himself from his thoughts. This wasn’t the time to question his own methods, he would rescue his Uncle and he would liberate his people. He could deal with the consequences after.

“Let’s move on, Sora!” He set Sora at a good pace on the road. They had a lot of ground to cover before they got to Komatsu. 

The journey was relatively quick, Jin had been traveling the roads often in an attempt to curb bandit and stray Mongol activity. Despite one small patrol near Komatsu village itself, there were no further problems. 

Leaving Sora at the village stables, Jin made his way to the forge spying out Taka hunched over a chunk of metal that looked vaguely hook-like. His entrance made a fuss with the other workers in the forge, causing Taka to glance up. 

“Lord Sakai.” Taka brushed the sweat from his head and offered a bow. 

“Taka, how are you faring?” Jin offered a smile. Taka was exceedingly polite, in contrast to his sister. 

“Jin!” Before Taka could answer, Jin heard Yuna’s voice. His demeanor immediately lightened, though only Taka could see it. 

Yuna ambled into the forge, catching the thoughtful look on Taka’s face. She quirked an eyebrow at him, asking a silent question. To which Taka could only shake his head. 

“Jin, I didn’t expect you here this early. Has your recruitment gone that well?” Yuna asked, stepping into Jin and Taka’s space. Taka noted that their eyes flew over each other as if checking for injuries. He coughed to suppress a smile. 

“Hm, yes actually. Both Lady Masako of Clan Adachi and Sensei Ishikawa have pledged to help me rescue Lord Shimura.” 

“I’ve also heard of a group of ronin wandering southwest of here. That’s where I’ll head to next” Jin caught Taka’s eye.

“I was hoping you might have time to look at my tanto? The blade is catching during...battle.” Jin’s eyes flicked down. He still wasn’t comfortable with his assassination of Mongol soldiers. 

Taka took Jin’s tanto in his care while Jin and Yuna headed out to catch each other up on news of the areas they'd been. It wasn’t until they had walked past the cemetery that Jin managed to ask Yuna to teach him basic healing techniques. A question that had Yuna stepping in front of Jin and dramatically grabbing his shoulders in fake disbelief. Jin felt a curl of embarrassment and the subsequent heat it gave to his cheeks. 

“Look, Yuna...I’m aware it’s not exactly a _lord's skill_. Still, I could help. I come across so many injured.” 

Her face grew serious and he couldn’t decipher the look she gave him, but she offered a smirk too, and he knew she’d teach him what she could. It was for their people after all.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Critiquing fully welcomed! This is my first time writing and I'd appreciate any insights. Let me know if things don't make sense, etc. 
> 
> I'll be updating this as I build the story out a bit. I don't foresee my skill letting this be multiple chapters, but I'll update if so. For now, I think I'll be working on a series of one-shots as sort of glimpses into Jin and his relationships in between all the awesome story arcs the game has. 
> 
> These characters are all based off of my perception of how they act, and events will cut in/out of main quests and other storylines in the game. All around spoiler alert if you haven't completed Act 1. :-)


End file.
